The Happyface
The Happyface is the ship that Happyface141 made to go to Rockhopper Island. The crew consists of at least 100 other fellow penguins. Currently, the ship is permanetly moored at the shores of the beautiful The Kingdom of Happyface141. In future, this ship will be used to transport him around the contienent of Antarctica. He will also be ordering two planes, possibly the Snowing S747-8I. History The history dates back to, just on the year of 2007 when Happyface141 wanted to travel to distant islands, like adventurer Barkjon. So, he asked at least 100 citizens to become his crew. Hence, the construction of the ship was. Construction of the Ship The ship, with the leader Happyface141, started construction on the eve of USA's independence. On the second day, there was a full break though they just started building. On the third day, construction rebegan. As days passes, the ship gained a step further. Falling Incident While the Happyface was on it's third month of construction, an accident happened. A worker, working on the sides of the ship, fell off by accident. Fortunately, he survived as (the boat was constructed on land) he suprisingly landed on a soft mattress, taken in by a worker named Bidens-Mittens. Bidens-Mittens was then the Employee of the month. Completion! The Happyface was sucessfully completed on 23 June 2008. The penguins who built the ship then had an ernomous party, with food ranging from penguins' favourite's snacks. There was dancing and lot's more, all held at the Party Room (it was built for that very party). The Party Room was changed into a Multiconvention room and the whole factory was rebuilt into a large condominuim. Set Out to Sea On 24 June 2008, it was set out to sea for Rockhopper Island. They started off to see using the small river down to there. As most penguins who have either built or been on the ship during the journey was not interviewed. However, on April 2008, a penguin named Jones found an old diary, containing information of the journey. The diary belongs to Boestinglads Basics. 24 June 2008 Dear Diary, Today was excellent! Our boat successfully set out to sea! It was like the erm... best day ever! For Happyface141 the most, of course! Do you know I have a secret crush on my roommate, Jessie Vermont. Her last name was a state name of one country I remember... It started with a U and ended with a, no. 3 words. That country is like this USA, as I read it from a blog. Anyway, let's get back to the topic. Hey! I'm righting blue. Inposteiqrugnse As I said. Goodness, Jessie was one good looking penguin! I managed to wave to her today. She smiled. That was a happy moment. The Happyface had a small bump as it sailed halfway of the whole day. Well, time to, (yawns) sleep. Bye! Singing of, (he was so sleepy he accidentally wrote wrong things) Boesetgkred. 25 June 2008 Dear Diary, Today was erm... not as exciting. It was kinda' boring, as like, nothing. There was no port-stop, and there was nothing to do. All I could talk about is Jessie. She was there by my side again, and she was about to fall asleep on me. I felt the time of my life to tell her, I LOVE HER. However, she just woke up and told me "Oh! Look at the time! I have 2 go! Bye!" I can't tell her the real thing. Hey, someone just spilt some milk on me. Disgusting! Well, that's just it. Signing Off, Boestinglads 26 June 2008 (morning) DEAR DIARY, TODAY WAS BURNING HOT!!! THERE WAS NO WATER!!! THERE WAS NO FOOD!!! THERE WAS NO NOTHING!!! HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!! SINGING OFF, BOESTINGWASJRPODEJGOSP 26 June 2008 (night) Dear Diary, We reached the pitstop (Pengyboo Island) at 3:00 PM. It was wonderful. We bought enough supplies from there for our ship. Here was the funny part, one bottle of water was erm... accidentally spilt overboard. Then, some penguins scolded the "Sanity". Yes, the "Sanity" pretends to be the real Sanity Penguin and mostly scare us. It was like lol. Dinner was the best ever! We got to eat sixteen mullets with hot sauce and a side of mushrooms! Better not tell Turtle and Shroom, lol! Signing Off, Boesinglads 27 June 2008 Dear Diary, Today was sad. I cried for the whole day. Jim Collins died when he fell overboard. Due to that, we held a memorial of him in the deck area. Nobody had the appetite to eat the newly fresh food brought from Pengyboo Island. In honor of this glorious penguin, we stopped the boat for seven hours. Jessie, whom is one of Jim's three best friends, cried for the whole day. I had to comfort her, and her brother (her brother was crying too). I wish this wouldn't have happened (sob)! Signing Off, Boesting (sobs and followed by cries) lads!!! (lots of water was spilt on the original piece). 28 June 2008 Dear Diary! Today was THE BEST DAY EVER! JIM COLLINS SURVIVED! HE IS AT CP ISLE WE DOCKED and he was safe! We didn't know he knew how to swim... very well. Jessie hugged him (and I wished she hugged me!) and then she was like, so glad, I had to admit this should and had happen. We also docked there as this morning, the water pipes burst out. Kinda' hard, but we fixed it. Pengyboo Island was 200 miles away, and kinda, ya. Anyway, the galley was hit most, and we can't eat. CP Isle was erm... small for us. Bigger than C Major, smaller than our home. And guess what? The penguin I remembered on the news was just like the one saw during my visit! LOL! - Signing Off, Boestinglads 29 June 2008 Dear Diary, Today was rainy. The storm was large and bright. It's a good thing that our boat is partially-high tech, from all the penguins back at Dorkugal I say. I never expected that Rockhopper Island is far from CP!. Kinda' sad to be on the boat again. The chef cooked something special, fish served with luxrious mushroom sauce bought from CP Isle. There was this penguin, which said he LOVES to paint. I remembered that this penguin said that someone painted an ugly portrait of him. Oohhhhh, i wonder... like mad. Oh! Jessie today was hanging out with her bro, Rocky. You know? He is the immigration helper (wonder why there's such thing) for penguins who board down the boat? I just can't wait to reach there. Am I braking the fourth wall? That's something this penguin who is SOOOOOOOOOOO famous loves, and I think i could do that to one day? Well, I am sure I should've been braking the wall right now? Right. Well, Signing Off, Boestinglads. 30 June 2008 Dear Diary, Today was THE REAL BEST DAY EVER! We finally reached the shores of Rockhopper Island and I have been Jessie's girlfriend! YES! YES! YES! Signing Off, Boestinglads!!! LAND AhOY! They have finnaly found the island of Rockhopper! After days, they did it! Oh, and if you like more about Boestinglads, go here: Boestinglads' Diary Crew Members *'Biddens-Mittens Laden' (Savior) *Boestinglads Basics (Diary's Lost) *'Jessie Vermonts' (sister of Rocky, Secretary) *Rocky Vermonts (brother of Jessie, Immigration helper) *''Modeman'' (Connection System Operater) *''The "Sanity"'' (Scares others, cleaner) *'IBK' (Technician's Assistant) *Chef Muazuad (Chef) *Chef Lizard (Co-Chef) *'Assistant Krakzins' (Asssitant of Happyface141) *Partially Dumb (Partially Dumb) *Hewlett Jones (Technichan) *''110'' (Lookout) *''111'' (Engernieer) *''112'' (Cleaner) *'Hugh Butterms' (He accidentally boarded the ship being blindfolded as he was playing a game with his friends at the dock. He then became disguised as a waiter.) *Vengod Lim (Waiter) *'Jim Collins' (Survived drowning; Driver) *Berling Mcships (Survived the fall as Mr. Laden saved him; Temporary Driver) Italics represent penguins whose real names are unknown. Bold represent penguins who have been Employee of the Month''' See Also *Happyface141 *The Kingdom of Happyface141 *Rockhopper Island Category:Items Category:Rooms Category:Stories Category:Transportation